<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blooming Hearts by IvyCpher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185468">Blooming Hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher'>IvyCpher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angella Dies (She-Ra), Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Plants, Post Season 5, Queen Glimmer (She-Ra), Roses, Trans Perfuma (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:26:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Glimmer commissions Perfuma to remake the royal garden at Bright Moon. Perfuma makes a rose maze and Scorpia is the first to test it out with her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blooming Hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Perfuma was very excited, Glimmer had commissioned her to redo the royal garden at Bright Moon. Ever since Queen Angella passed, the garden had gone more to less to shambles with how busy everyone was with the war effort to take care of it and for the fact that Glimmer couldn't tell the difference between a marigold and mum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While the garden needed to be reworked and changed up a great deal, Glimmer told Perfuma that she still wanted it to feel like it was her mother's garden and asked to keep as many of the original plants as possible. Since many of the flowers were dead or dying, however, the only original plants Perfuma planned to keep were the heartier ones that had managed to survive their recent lack of care. The few trees around the perimeter, the perennials that could do their own thing, and rose bush without any blooms to name a few. Because the garden was still meant to be the late queen's in a way, Perfuma asked Glimmer before she got to work, what flower had been her mother's favourite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer thought for a moment, tapping a pen against her cheek and unknowingly dotting her skin with green ink. "Roses." She said finally, smiling softly. "My mom really loved roses. Especially big pink ones." Her smile quickly faded and she put her pen down. "She had this really pretty rose bush in the garden, it was her favourite. But- when she died, all the roses on it shriveled up and died too. Have you heard of that happening before… with plants?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, we're all one together on this Earth." Perfuma suggested. "I've never seen it happen myself, but plants are just like people. They have their own personalities and likes and dislikes…" She tacked those three things off on her pink painted fingers, then looked up at Glimmer with a gentle smile. "Those roses must have loved your mother just as much as she loved them. She cared for them and they mourned her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling sadly, Glimmer nodded. "That sounds… That sounds really nice actually." She took in a breath and looked away for a second, "So do you think you could do it? Remake the garden?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course!" Standing up, Perfuma excitedly clapped her hands together. "It'll be so much more beautiful when I'm-" She stopped, "Oh, that's not to say you didn't do a good job with it. Your energy- is just a little too overpowering for the plants."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not going to ask if that's a good thing or a bad thing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perfuma smiled guiltily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rolling her eyes, Glimmer stood up from her seat too. "Anything you need for it, you can have. You have my full permission for that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh that's great!" Stepping over to Glimmer and grabbing her hands, Perfuma laughed softly. "I've got so many great ideas, you'll love it when it's done. But do you think you can keep people out of the garden while I'm working? It's hard to make plants when others are watching."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer raised a brow, giving Perfuma's hands a quick squeeze. "I've seen you take out so many Horde vehicles and soldiers with your plants with tons of people watching. But- yeah, whatever you need, Perfuma."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Those were fighting plants!" Taking her hands back, Perfuma smoothed out her dress. "Making plants for a garden is a completely different thing, I have to think for this. Making plants to fight is- almost like breathing. Making them for anything else is a conscious effort because I want them to be perfect."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, okay, okay. I'm sure they'll be great."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From there, Perfuma spent a few days in the garden finalizing her ideas. It was one thing for her to make ideas without having her creative space before her and another to see how those ideas might actually fit into it. Glimmer had cleared everyone from the garden so it was relatively quiet. The only noises came from birds twittering about and the gentle whoosh of the air as it passed over the grass. As she spent those few days in the garden, Perfuma became familiar with the energies of the plants there. While she didn't plan to leave all the original plants in the garden, the ones she would get rid of she would simply repot and nurse back to life as best as she could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been so long since the last time Perfuma had created plants for a reason that wasn't fighting. She hadn't made any for a while since the end of the war, she was tired of it almost. But getting back into the gentle groove of directing plants made her pulse calm and her body feel loose, it rooted her to the earth and made her feel close to nature. When she had used her plants for war it- it felt different. Directing the earth in such a hurtful way, even if it was to save and protect others, always just felt the smallest bit unnatural to Perfuma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now Perfuma was back to doing what she loved best and she couldn't be more thrilled. Finishing the garden probably wouldn't take more than a day with what she had in mind, but she still insisted that Scorpia come with her to Bright Moon while she worked. Sometime after the war had ended, Perfuma and Scorpia had officially started dating. They became inseparable and were gladly always with one another and Perfuma freshening up the royal garden of Brightmoon was no exception to that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perfuma had woken up early on the day she was set to revamp the royal garden, so early that it seemed that no one (beside the servants of the castle) were up. Afraid of waking her, Perfuma slid a quickly penned out note under Scorpia's door telling her that she would be in the garden all day and that she could find her there when she woke up. Then she quietly slipped out of the castle and into the royal garden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she was outside, Perfuma slipped off her sandals and stepped into the grass, it was cool with morning dew and sent a small chill up her spine. Unbothered by the slight cold, Perfuma looked around, envisioning what she had planned for the garden in her mind. The sky was pale pink and cloudless then as she soon got to work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first part of the morning was mostly spent with Perfuma digging up the plants that were to be repotted or moved around in the garden. There were a good many plants that needed repotting, but she somehow had enough containers for them all. Then she took whatever cuttings she could from the plants that wouldn't survive as a whole. She saved them and put them in the shade by the newly potted plants. And by the time all of that was done, the sun had finally risen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't late enough in the day to be hot-hot, but Perfuma had broken out into a sweat with her work. She could feel the dirt under her fingernails and in the cracks of her palms but it didn't bother her, it was a familiar feeling like walking into a beloved relatives' house after not being there for a long time. As she wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her wrist, Perfuma thought how welcome a little shower of rain might be. It would surely cool her down, plus it would make the plants happy and the ground easier for them to work with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey there, Perfuma!" Came from a voice behind her and Perfuma was met with the very welcome sight of her girlfriend, Scorpia, carrying a tray with a pitcher full of pink lemonade and two glasses. "You're sure up early." Scorpia smiled as she made her way to Perfuma, "I would've helped you work if you woke me up, I don't mind. I'm still somewhat on the old Horde sleep schedule."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's best to be up just before the sun if you want to work outside," Returning her smile, Perfuma took the pitcher of lemonade and filled each of the glasses. "It's alright, dear, it was early and I would rather see you get off that schedule anyway." With a small, disapproving shake of her head, Perfuma took the two glasses and sat down on the grass that had long since dried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scorpia sat cross-legged beside Perfuma and put the tray with the pitcher on the ground. "It looks like you've gotten a lot done. I saw all the plants over by the door, are we taking </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>of those home with us?" She laughed softly, "Not that I don't like the flowers, I love them. Living in Plumeria makes me feel like I'm living in a flower garden most of the time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning forward, Perfuma handed Scorpia her glass of lemonade. "Some of them, if I can doctor them back up, I would like to bring them back here to replant." She nodded softly, taking a small sip of her lemonade. It was nice and cold and made her whole body shiver. She took another drink. "You can never have too many plants if you ask me. Plumeria is always happy to take in a new plant, even if it's just a little sprout."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scorpia's smile softened as she looked at Perfuma, she quickly cast her eyes away to her lemonade. "I like that about you and Plumeria. You take in everyone who needs it. The Horde never did stuff like that. If you were too weak- well you didn't make the cut." She hesitated, raising the glass to her lips but not taking a drink. "It's nice not having to be tough anymore, getting to be… soft feels really nice."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perfuma felt her heart break for Scorpia every time she talked about the Horde. No plants, no smiles, no life, no </span>
  <em>
    <span>love. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Perfuma knew that she couldn't have lasted a minute there had she have to live there. She couldn't believe how such a place even existed, how some people could be so cruel, but even more so- how Scorpia had not been hardened and turned into a cruel person by the Horde's agenda. She reached out and put a dirty hand on her girlfriend's knee. To think one as kind hearted as Scorpia would have to pretend to be tougher than she was just to survive made Perfuma want to make sure that nothing wrong happened to her ever </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can be soft with me," Perfuma said gently. "You can be as soft as you like." The glass in her hand had started to sweat with condensation, wetting the dirt on her palms and making the glass filthy wherever she touched it with a layer of dirt. She didn't notice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blushing, Scorpia looked back up at Perfuma. "Thank you," She muttered over the lip of her lemonade glass before taking a slow drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perfuma nodded softly and put her lemonade down in the grass before standing up. "Thank you for the lemonade too, but I should get back to work before I lose my flow of things."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I watch you work?" Scorpia asked from the ground. "Seeing other princesses use their powers is always the coolest thing. Especially you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling her face heat up in a way that had nothing to do with the sun beating down on them from above, Perfuma smiled and nodded again. "Of course! I love having you around while I work, and the plants like you too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They do?" Gasped Scorpia. She hurriedly stood up, lemonade glass still in hand, and looked at all the plants Perfuma had placed near the door that opened to the royal garden. "I like them too!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giggling, Perfuma moved to touch Scorpia's shoulder but stopped when she saw the dirt on her hands. She wiped them carelessly on her dress then patted Scorpia's shoulder. "They're not the only ones who like you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scorpia looked amazed, "There are </span>
  <em>
    <span>more </span>
  </em>
  <span>plants that like me? Well geez, I didn't think I was this popular."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling widely, Perfuma laughed, "No, silly, it's me. Though I'm sure every single plant that you encounter loves you just as much as I do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perfuma had never seen Scorpia's face so red, she loved how cute she looked. While Scorpia tried to embarrassedly stutter out a reply, she leaned up and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm going to get back to work now, dear. Thank you again for the lemonade."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh-" Scorpia quickly came back around, "Yeah, yeah, of course." She put her claw to her cheek where Perfuma had kissed her and sighed happily as she watched her walk </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perfuma felt rejuvenated from the lemonade and from just being around Scorpia and quickly got back to work. With all of the plants that she wouldn't be using cleared from the garden, she had way more room to work her idea. She stepped over to a large rose bush in the center of the garden that she could only assume to be Queen Angella's old plant. It was healthy and well pruned but had not a single rose, not even a bud on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Perfuma reached out and touched the leaves of the bush. As soon as she touched it she felt a wave of sadness come over her, she was feeling the plant's grief at the loss of the Queen. "Oh you poor thing." She whispered to the plant, gently stroking it's leaves. While Glimmer had Bow and Adora and all her other friends to console her after her mother passed, the poor plant had no one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know how hard it is to lose someone you care about. But I know that the Queen would have hated to see you in this state. Your beauty is too wonderful not to share and-" Perfuma looked around, but there was no one in the garden but herself and Scorpia, who raised her glass of lemonade with an unheard word of encouragement when Perfuma looked back. "I know someone else who misses Angella too." She said softly. "And seeing your blooms would make her feel better. She knows how much her mother cared for you and seeing you in bloom again would remind her of the days when Angella was still with us and able to admire you herself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perfuma could feel the plant's sadness dying down. "So, I kindly ask you if you'll allow me to bend you. The Queen's daughter is having me spruce up your lovely garden and I'd love to make you the center star of it. Will you let me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just then, a gentle wind passed through the garden. As it sifted through the rose bush's leaves, Perfuma could have sworn she heard a small whispering of the word 'yes'. She smiled, "Thank you," She said, giving the plant a loving pat before getting to work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raising her arms, Perfuma stepped back from the plant and used her magic to make the bush grow. Bigger and bigger the bush grew as Perfuma directed it across the garden. Quickly, Perfuma had made the bush twist and turn itself all across the garden until it was a tall maze. Still, the entirety of the now giant rose plant was without even a single flower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perfuma was just going to do something about the flower situation when Scorpia came running up behind her. "Oh my gosh, that was so cool!" She grinned, stopping next to Perfuma. "You turned one bush into all of- </span>
  <em>
    <span>this! </span>
  </em>
  <span>I love it!</span>
  <em>
    <span>" </span>
  </em>
  <span>She gestured wildly to the maze. "What is it exactly though?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking from the rose maze to Scorpia, Perfuma rubbed the back of her neck. She guessed that without a sign or anything one probably couldn't tell it was a maze just by looking at it. "It's a maze!" She smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh!" Scorpia nodded. "Yeah, I totally see it now!" She cocked her head to the side, putting an arm around Perfuma's shoulders. "You know, the Horde used to have one of these."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" Perfuma scrunched up her nose, looking at Scorpia with confusion. "The Horde had a fun maze?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Scorpia's turn to look confused. "What? No." She shook her head, looking back at the maze. "No, it was a training maze. Well-" She tapped her claw against her chin. "I think they called it a labyrinth actually. Before you could become a certified soldier you had to complete it, but since they lost too many people in it they stopped using it." She shrugged like that was a completely normal thing. "This um- this maze doesn't have a bunch of crazy bots and poisonous bugs in it, does it?" She asked tentatively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course not!" Putting her hand protectively over Scorpia's claw on her shoulder, Perfuma shook her head. She should have expected the Horde to turn the simple fun of a maze into something deadly and horrible. "It's just for fun," She took in a slow breath to calm herself and looked up at her girlfriend with a reassuring smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scorpia's shoulders relaxed. "Oh, good." She smiled softly at the maze. "What does it have then?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perfuma opened her mouth but then thought of something better than explaining the maze. "Why don't you walk through it with me and see?" She asked. "And I can show you how a maze is really supposed to be."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really?" Asked Scorpia excitedly, though she still looked a little nervous at the possibility of there being murderous bots and killer bugs hidden somewhere in the maze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking Scorpia's arm off her shoulders, Perfuma grabbed her claw. "And if we come across anything in there that you don't like, or you get scared, I promise to get you out of there straight away." She patted Scorpia's claw with her other hand, "I can always lift up the maze so we can get out if we need </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carefully, Scorpia eyed the maze. Then she looked down at Perfuma and gave a soft nod, "Alright. I'll give it a try."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a happy squeal, Perfuma jumped up and threw her arms around Scorpia's neck in a giant hug. "Great!" She gasped as Scorpia hurriedly wrapped her arms around her middle so that she might not fall. "And if you don't like something, just tell me, okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"O-Okay," Nodded Scorpia, bending down to gently place Perfuma back on the ground. She smiled a bit nervously as she took her claws off her hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perfuma grabbed one of Scorpia's claws again and then gently led her to the opening of the maze. There were still no roses in sight but she could fix that later. Right then she only wanted to show Scorpia that there was a little fun to be had in a maze. They walked inside together and when they got to the first fork in the path, Perfuma looked up at Scorpia. "How about you pick out which way we go?" She asked, already knowing the layout of the maze and how to get out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? Me?" Asked Scorpia, pointing her claw at herself. She fidgeted as Perfuma wound her arm through hers. "Oh, but I've never been good at mazes." She shook her head, peering down either path of the maze they could take. "It took me a whole week to get through Hordak's training one."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perfuma had to actively try to keep her calm upon hearing that. "Don't worry," She said after a beat, leaning gently against Scorpia's arm. "This one isn't like that one, I swear it to you." She put her hand on her chest and nodded, "I'll protect you and get you out of here in a second if you want me to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You promise?" Scorpia asked slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course." Perfuma patted Scorpia's arm. "I love you, Scorpia- and even if I didn't, you're my friend and I wouldn't let anything happen to you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A slow smile spread across Scorpia's face. "Alright." She nodded, looking back to the paths in front of them. "Why not this way?" She pointed to the path on the left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perfuma grinned, "Lead the way." She gestured down the path and Scorpia happily stepped forward. She didn't say anything about it, but she was proud of her girlfriend for picking the right way on her first try.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither Perfuma nor Scorpia seemed to notice that as they traveled through the maze the large, pink roses that bloomed all around them as they walked past.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they made it out of the maze around twenty minutes later, however, Scorpia spun around and grabbed Perfuma in her arms, hugging her tightly. "That was so fun!" She laughed, holding Perfuma close. "I didn't think that mazes could- Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>wow." </span>
  </em>
  <span>She stopped, looking over Perfuma's head at the maze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" Confusedly, Perfuma wiggled out of Scorpia's grasp. Once back on the ground she looked back at the maze. Her mouth dropped when she saw all of the freshly bloomed roses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you do that?" Scorpia asked her, putting a claw on her back. "It looks amazing! Those weren't there before, right? I'm sure they weren't."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They weren't," Said Perfuma, smiling. "And I didn't do that." She looked up at Scorpia and leaned into her touch. "The plant did it all on it's own."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, they're pretty special things plants. They deserve more credit than they're given."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just like you," Said Scorpia softly. "You're also really special too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perfuma felt her face heat up, "Thank you," Turning half around, she put her hand on the middle of Scorpia's chest. "But you're even more amazingly special and perfect, Scorpia. You're prettier than all the flowers in this garden."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh geez," Scorpia blushed, her eyes darting nervously away. "Thank you," She mumbled, her claw moving down Perfuma's back so that it rested on her hip. "But uh-" She quickly looked back at her. "You're more of a flower than anyone- you even smell like one. You could give all the flowers in Etheria a real run for their coin or um- pollen. That's what flowers have, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unable to help it, Perfuma laughed at just how wonderful her girlfriend was. Scorpia made her feel happier than any one other person, she made her feel at peace with herself and all the world. She loved her with all her heart. "I love you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scorpia grinned softly, "I love you too." She said, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of Perfuma's head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The little kiss was wonderful- perfect even. Any kiss from Scorpia was always a perfect one. But as Scorpia pulled away, Perfuma quickly stood on her tip-toes and pressed their lips together in an even better kiss than before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the first time in a long while since that much love was in the royal garden, but of course, no one but the plants would know that.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is for my dear friend Lucy! She's been getting me in the mind to write more She-Ra lately!</p><p>Comments are very much appreciated!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>